


The plural of moose

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	The plural of moose

"What's the plural of moose? Is it mooses or meese or mouses... no that's a completely different thing... hey what about..."

"Gabriel, if you don't shut up and let me sleep I'm going to suffocate you with my pillow."

"But Samoose, this is a very important question! I must know the answer!"

"It's the same as the singular, just moose now shut up and go to sleep."

"But why?" Sam ignores him, instead choosing to bury his head under his pillow in the hope that his boyfriend will eventually stop talking if he stops responding.

As Gabriel starts taking about all the other things it could be, Sam suddenly remembers the other occupant in the room. He looks up just in time to see dean's pillow hit Gabriel right in the face, cutting off his flow completely.

Sam laughs at his brother's perfect shot and manages to laugh even harder when Gabriel snaps his fingers and Dean is completely buried in pillows.

"Dean? Why do you have so many pillows on your bed?" Cass asks, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. Having just appeared in the middle of this chaos must have been very confusing.

"Don't worry about it Cass, what's up?" Sam asked, choosing to ignore his brother grumbling as he tries to find his way from the huge pillow mound.

"I found a new case for you."

Sam sighed. They never had long to just be able to enjoy life. Just little moments. Though those little moments tended to come from anywhere. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Dean and I need sleep first."

Cass nodded and Sam turned round and drifted back to sleep to dreams of moose and pillow fights.


End file.
